dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kato
Kato is a very powerful human who is 16 years old. He was not transported here from another dimension like most members of the Neo Z-Fighters , but was born here. He is also most likely the counterpart of Kage, who was a member of the Lookout Crew in the original dimension. Kato is the RP character of Goten66. Backstory When Kato was very young, he was kidnapped by a mysterious man. The man sealed a demon, Twist , into Kato. Weeks later, Twist took over Kato's body, and killed the man. When Kato woke up, he found his way home to the small village where he was born. He lived peacfully for many more years. When Kato was 10, Twist took over again, and destroyed Kato's entire village, killing everyone in it, all of Kato family and friends died. Kato lived on the streets for years, trying to control his powers, and train them too. When Kato was 16, he saw a spar between Nikad and Kuro , he was amazed, because it was the first time he had ever seen someone with powers like his. A few days later, he met Ethan , who introduced him to the Neo Z-Fighters, and showed him the Hexagon . Personality Kato is a pretty laid back person. Unlike Kage, Kato isn't annoyed by everything that could possibly annoy him, and is a lot less anti-social than his counterpart, although he is terrible at starting conversations. If someone does something that he doesn't agree with he'll speak up, so he is prone to starting arguments. He is nice to most people, and the only person he really hates is Twist and himself. He normally hides his feelings and smiles, even though he is actually pretty depressed, yeah, the man needs a damn therapist. Appearance He is of average height and has fair skin, blonde hair, and violet eyes. His hair is spiky and goes down to about chin-level. His eyes narrow and his pupils become small and cat-like when he is angry. He wears a dark hood and cloak with arm bands and leather boots, and leather gloves. He is almost never seen without his hood up. Abilities Strength His strength is way above average human, and even Saiyan, levels. If he tried hard enough, he could push/lift most planets. However, he is still much weaker than most other members of the Neo Z-Fighters. Speed Kato is incredibly fast. He could travel across a solar system in a few seconds in his base form if he wanted to. He moves so quickly most mistake it for teleportation. His speed is almost uncontested. Endurance It takes a very long while for Kato to tire. He can fight for hours, or even days with little fatigue. Even after being injured he is capable of fighting at a much higher level than most people, and for a longer period of time. Ki He is able to use ki like most members of the Neo Z-Fighters. He rarely uses ki, but is still very skilled at it. Before meeting the Neo Z-Fighters, he had never met anyone else who could use it, so he was never really trained in using it extensively. Soul Energy Kato is capable of using his Soul Energy for attacks. Depending on the strength of one's Soul, it can be much weaker, or much stronger than Ki. Kato has an incredibly powerful Soul, and has mastered the use of Soul Energy, so obviously, it is much more effective than ki. Shadow Manipulation Kato, like his counterpart, is able to manipulate shadows, and turn them into tangible objects. He is also able to turn himself into a shadow to avoid attacks, or hide himself in someone else's shadow for suprise attacks, or to gather information. Alchemy Kato is capable of using alchemy. He can create anything, as long as something of equal value is lost. Alchemy works by taking something apart, changing it, and then putting it back together. He likes to use destructive alchemy, as he calls it. Destructive Alchemy is where you stop after the taking something apart step, which basically just destroys it, hence the name. He can also use many other kinds of Alchemy, such as flame and ice alchemy. Techniques Galick Gun - Copied from Ethan. It is a powerful purple colored energy beam. Ki Blast - Most basic form of ki use. Ki Barrage - Hundreds of small ki blasts fired at the opponent. Full Power Energy Beam - A powerful beam of ki. Soul Canon - A very powerful blast using Soul Energy. Soul Force - Kato strikes the opponent while channeling soul energy into his palm. Soul Stitching - Kato uses his soul energy to stitch his opponent to some surface, immobolizing them. Shockwave - Kato releases a powerful wave a Soul Energy that goes in every direction. Telekinesis Telepathy Transformations/Power-Ups Kaio-Ken Soul: Unlock - Kato gains a white aura, and his Soul Energy becames thousands of times stronger. Demonic Kaio-Ken - Kato gains a pitch black aura, and his power skyrockets. This form is a combonation of Kaio-Ken, and Twist's demonic energy. Phantom Mode - Kato becames completely invisible, he is unable to be seen, heard, or smelled. His ki cannot be sensed, nor his Soul Energy. Category:Human Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Characters by Goten66 Category:Role-Play Category:Neo Z-Fighters Category:RP Characters